Loin du froid de décembre
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Francis se rappelle du dernier Noël qu'il a passé avec Ivan, un certain soir de décembre, dans l'ombre de la Révolution Française. [Song Fic]


_**Petrograd, décembre 1788, quelques mois avant la Révolution Française**_

 **« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Francis. »**

La nation française sentit le bandeau de satin être retiré de ses yeux et les ouvrit, pressé de voir où son amant russe avait eu l'idée de l'emmener.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où il était. Le palais impérial de Petrograd.

Mais… L'endroit avait été aménagé différemment par rapport à d'habitude. Ivan avait mis le paquet pour lui : Tous les lustres du haut plafond étaient illuminés, tous les chandeliers allumées. Sur la longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée et quelques rubans aux couleurs bleu blanc rouge, la plus belle vaisselle du pays avait été entreposée. Mais, surtout, il entendait une musique française qu'il connaissait, et ce qui servait d'espace de danse avait été aménagé spécialement.

Francis afficha un énorme sourire en comprenant ce que son amant russe avait essayé de faire et, oubliant instantanément ses bonnes manières nobles, il lui sauta au cou et lui colla un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

 **« Ivan, ce… C'est magnifique ! C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à danser la valse comme il se doit !**

 _Des images me reviennent  
Comme le souvenir tendre  
D'une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre_

 **\- Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour préférer passer du temps avec moi** **au lieu d'** **aller fêter Noël avec les autres nation européennes…** Soupira le russe, qui avait la désagréable impression d'avoir gâché la vie du français en lui demandant de venir chez lui.

 **\- Oh tu sais, de toute façon ils ne m'auraient jamais invité à leurs festivités,** le rassura aussitôt Francis. **C'est plutôt instable en ce moment, chez moi, ils craignent tous une révolution populaire… Mais je suis persuadé qu'on en arrivera pas là. Le roi va bien finir par réagir.**

Ivan sourit. Lui, il était confiant sur l'avenir de Francis. Il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui allait advenir dans le futur. Il attrapa les mains du français dans les siennes, perdit son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Joyeux Noël, Francis… Et bonne année 1789 en avance, puisqu'on ne se reverra pas le 31 décembre.**

 **\- Oh c'est sans importance, on fêtera le nouvel an russe ensemble en janvier.**

 **\- Natalya ne te laissera pas venir.**

 **\- Qu'elle essaye de m'en empêcher ! »**

 _Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs_

 **« Bon alors, cette valse ?**

 **\- Oui, donc ! »**

Sans lâcher ses mains, Francis le guida jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle rectangulaire et bien éclairée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec ces murs du siècle dernier rouges et verts et la lumière dorée qui l'illuminait, il y avait déjà une ambiance de Noël sans même qu'Ivan ne s'en rende compte.

Il posa sa main sur la hanche du russe, qui resta impassible même s'il sentait sa peau brûler à travers ses vêtements sous son contact.

 **« Regarde,** **au début** **je vais te guider. Et** **ensuite,** **ça va venir tout seul »** , indiqua Francis, enlaçant les doigts de sa main droite à ceux de son amant et enserrant légèrement sa hanche de l'autre, avant de commencer à danser. Il grimaça quelque fois lorsque Ivan marchait maladroitement sur ses pieds, mais le russe avait un sens artistique et une mémoire assez considérables pour parvenir à ne pas se déconcentrer, suivre les mouvements que le français lui indiquait et, au bout de quelques minutes de persévérance, marcher au même rythme que lui.

 _Doucement un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre_

A la fin du morceau, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement, se regardant dans les yeux – Ivan avait fini par cesser de surveiller ses pieds, entre temps, face à face. Ivan avait les joues légèrement rougies, d'avoir passé un laps de temps si long presque collé à son français et sans jamais s'arrêter de bouger. Celui-ci afficha un sourire et, tenant toujours la main du russe, il attira celle-ci vers ses lèvres et y apposa un baiser.

 **« Tu vois, finalement, tu y es arrivé ~**

 **\- Ça t'a coûté de perdre tes pieds…**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de te faire pardonner »** , susurra-t-il en se hissant à sa hauteur pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou dans un geste aguicheur.

Geste qui eut l'effet escompté ; n'y tenant plus, le russe se jeta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **« Francis ? »**

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant l'appel agacé d'Arthur, qui semblait attendre qu'il réagisse depuis un moment. Il avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées. Encore une fois.

 **« On va devoir y aller** , ajouta sèchement le britannique en dégageant une toile d'araignée sur son passage.

 **\- Oui, j'arrive mon lapin. »**

Il crut entendre un vague ''I'm not your bloody rabbit !'' mais il n'en était pas sûr. Le retour à la réalité était trop brutal pour qu'il se soucie d'autre chose. Il était bel et bien en janvier 1992. L'URSS venait de trébucher et tomber dans ses ruines, Ivan s'était rendu et Alfred avait gagné la Guerre Froide. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors les Alliés s'étaient réunis pour décider du sort de la nation russe et, de fil en aiguille, ils étaient partis à Moscou sous l'insistance de Francis et Yao qui refusaient qu'un gouvernement américain y soit déclaré et soutenant que Russie était parfaitement capable de se reconstruire tout seul.

Le même Russie avait donné rendez vous à Francis au palais impérial après cette réunion. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'y était rendu… Le palais qu'il avait connu et où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avant la sombre année 1789, beau, luxueux et toujours bien entretenu, n'était plus. Depuis 1917, il était souillé par le sang de la famille impériale et laissé à l'abandon par les soviétiques, mourant dans ses ruines. Et Francis qui avait connu la plupart des plus merveilleux de ses souvenirs dans ce palais sentit son cœur se serrer.

 **« Francis ? »**

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix d'Ivan, qui était arrivé en retard à leur rendez vous. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Sinon, Arthur qui ne s'arrêtait pas de fouiner dans les affaires de son voisin français l'aurait vu. Et Francis voulait que ce moment n'appartienne qu'à eux.

Il sortit quelque chose de son sac et le tendit au russe, le bras tremblant.

 **« Joyeux Noël, Ivan.**

Le russe parut surpris de son initiative. Il prit un moment de réflexion en fixant sa main. La même tête qu'il faisait quand il traduisait quelque chose en langue étrangère dans sa tête.

 **\- Oh… Merci, Francis. Je n'ai pas fêté Noël depuis plus de 70 ans…**

Depuis la Révolution Russe, ne put s'empêcher de penser Francis. 70 longues et pénibles années de souffrance pour Ivan, qui ne rêvait que de paix et de prospérité pour son peuple.

Le russe ouvrit la petite boîte que Francis lui avait apporté, et sentit ses yeux briller en révélant le contenu. Il s'agissait d'un CD. Pas n'importe lequel.

 **« C'est la première valse qu'on a dansé ici…**

 **\- Tout juste. »**

Francis, tête baissée, se tordait littéralement les doigts sous l'effet du stress. Ne sachant pas comment le russe allait le prendre et si le cadeau lui avait plu.

Il fut surpris d'entendre la musique résonner dans leur sanctuaire en ruine, et de voir Ivan tendre sa main vers lui avec un sourire brisé.

 **« Viens… Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas dansé de valse… »**

Francis n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Et afficha à son tour un sourire.

 _Je me souviens, il me semble,  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs_

Et il se promit de faire passer à Ivan le plus beau des Noël de toute sa vie


End file.
